Nothing Short From Invincible
by RoraShigoto
Summary: Soft lips, pale skin. Yours truly, this is for us. MattxMello yaoilemon .:For y2k-survivor:.


**Hohum. Sorry. Not an update. However:: (the following copied straight from DA ver.)**

This was written, at first, on my DS, then on a MattNote. (only the first part.) After that, it just became an ongoing thing that took up two notes, this is the reason for the lines --. After the three lines, I just now wrote that. Chyeah. Confused? Sorry, can't help ya.

I can't update. I planned to. But guess where my notebook is? Home. Guess where I am? Indiana. I feel so fucking bad. But Matt said that he'd let me update at his house. Shasha!

Alrighty. Love you guys.

* * *

"St-stop," Mello cried out. The red head smirked at the other, amused by his sudden weakness. Almost cautiously, Matt unzipped the rest of Mello's tight vest, exposing the blond's pale torso.

Matt leaned dow, lightly kissing the soft skin. Melllo couldn't help it, his head fell back limply. A new sensaition washed over the short-tempered male. One which instantaneously took over all instincts.

He wanted Matt. Mello, the emotionally distant one of Wammy's, was totally hot for Matt, Mail Jeevas. This was bad.

Mello bit his bottom lip in frustration. In all the chaos, he hadn't realized how much he had enjoyed it all: Everything that Matt had been doing. From the moment he was pushed down onto the bed to now, as Matt was slowly leaving small butterfly kisses all the way down to the hem of his leather pants, which seemed just a bit too tight now.

Matt chuckled slightly and looked up to his friend. "Wow, Mels..."

--

Matt moved back up, pressing his lips to the blond's. He ran hands, light as feathers, along Mello's bare chest. This was his control, his desire, his moment.

The hands moved lower, to undo the leather pants. Mello gasped. Matt nipped his own lip in the excitement of having complete dominance. Not a common feeling for the gamer to have. In the heat of things, Matt decided to take the kiss to the next step, whether Mello liked it or not. He slipped his tongue, somewhat forcefully, into the entrance of Mello's mouth. The tongue ran along bridged bottom teeth, exploring the new experience. He dug deeper, loving the beautiful taste of chocolate and saliva.

Mello threw his head back. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this. He put his hands on Matt's shoulders and pushed him away.

--

Matt landed on the ground. He looked up at Mello, who was now sitting up taking off the black vest. The blond grinned cynically and jumped down, tackling the other. Lips met immediately, Mello's hand began to travel up Matt's shirt. Matt moaned. Mello grinned.

_Much better._

---

Matt's shirt was soon taken off and tossed away, unneeded. Mello returned to attend to Matt's lips, gently massaging Matt's tongue. Matt was still sitting up, all the weight on his arms as he held himself and Mello up. Mello decided this wasn't good enough.

Mello put his hands on Matt's lower back, pulling their torso's together. He then grinded down on Matt's waist, where he noticed a little problem. Matt fell back, his arms flailing, then finding themselves around Mello.

Mello pushes his lips harder onto the other's. More, he had to have more of this. More of Matt's moans, more of Matt's cute little whimpers that he doesn't realize he's making. More of Matt's smell, more of Matt's presence.

They both knew that Mello was overly obsessive. They both knew he was very selfish. And Matt knew that now he had gotten himself into all of this. This was no longer his moment, yet it was not Mllo's either. This moment was theirs. The moment they both realized that they had been holding it all in. That they finally had a chance. Just this one chance to release the pressure, the feelings. And they sure as hell were going to take it.

Matt clawed absentmindedly at Mello's back. In response, Mello arched, again grinding against Matt. Leading Matt to moan widely and began to slide the blond's pants off, needing the moment to truly advance.

Mello obliged with the taking off his pants, with the obvious price that Matt was to take off his own. It didn't take much to convince Matt that it was a good idea.

"Mels..."

Whatever Matt was going to say was quickly shut off with a sharp kiss from Mello. When they pulled apart, Mello looked Matt in the eyes. "Shut up."

Matt nodded dimly.

Mello kissed his jaw, leaving a trail down to his neck, which he gingerly bit at. Matt moved his head to the side, inviting the blond. Mello took the opportunity. He took a moment to pay attention to the tender skin on Matt's neck. Matt whimpered and moaned at the sensation. Mello had sharp teeth, he observed.

As this moment of throat-attention was over, Mello moved further down, kissing trails to Matt's abdomen. Matt sucked in a jagged breath, his earlier problem being now very apparent.

Matt grabbed Mello by the sides and pushed him to the side, toppling him over. The red head crawled on top of the other and swiftly kissed him. Once again, he the power of dominance, control.

Matt moved down to the blond's entrance, lightly massaging, then pressing two fingers inside and widening the area. Mello cried out loudly, as Matt began to replace his fingers.

Matt waited for Mello's nod. He went slow at first, letting Mello get used to it. As soon as Mello was, Matt thrust desperately into him, making the blond scream hopelessly in pleasure. Matt huffed greatly, enjoying hearing Mello's moans for a change.

Mello bagan to move with Matt, their movements and noises coming together in an almost rhythmic pattern. Matt came a bit before Mello. As Matt slipped out of Mello, panting and laughing just a bit, he kissed his lover. Mello was trying to breathe normally, yet not being very successful.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Mello awoke to the sound of Matt's disgruntled groan. "What is it?"

"You stretched my favorite shirt."

* * *

:D

Yay. Wrote this for Matt. My Matt. yay fer my Matt. --yayyyyy--

Okay, so updates WILL be fucking soon. Please believe in me. Please don't forget me! I love you alllllll!

Yours very, sincerly, truly,  
Rora-Chan.

**_-Much respect, much love.  
_****_I less than three you._**


End file.
